It can be difficult to manually monitor complex machines that have several moving and/or vibrating parts (e.g., turbines, compressors, etc.). Monitoring systems are commonly used to monitor the operation of complex machines, and generate alarms when the machine is not operating as desired. Monitoring systems can include sensors to detect operational information (e.g., operating parameters, operational states, etc.) associated with the machines, and relay a signal to a computing device which can visually present the operational information for a designated personnel.
Operational information of a complex machine can include information related to multiple operational parameters and multiple operational states of the machine. Additionally, the computing device receiving the operational information can automatically generate alarms to identify undesirable behavior of the machine. These alarms can be generated based off of alarm triggers or set points, which can be uniquely configured for the different operational states of a machine. When reviewing the operating behavior of a machine and investigating alarms that have been triggered, it is valuable to view trend data over time, with graphical feedback of these configured alarm triggers.